1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to 2,3-dibromopropyl polyoxyethylene trimellitate and to the use thereof as flame retardant and soil release agents for textiles.
2. DESCRIPTION OF PRIOR ART
Prior to the present invention tris(2,3-dibromopropyl) phosphate (called "Tris") was a flame retardant finish for 100% polyester; it has the disadvantages of causing increased soil retention and being toxic. Attempts to solve this problem by using the fluorochemical soil release agent, "FC-218," (a product of the 3M Company) in combination with the Tris compound have not been satisfactory because of high cost and insufficient durability to repeated launderings. The use of non-fluorochemical soil release agents with the Tris compound such as "Zelcon TGF", a Dupont product, is less costly but the combination is still not durable to the 50 launderings required by the children's sleepwear standard DOCFF-3-71.
Tris(2,3-dibromopropyl)trimellitate is also known in the prior art as a flame retardant for fibrous cellulosic materials. See U.S. Pat. No. 3,236,659.
Neither of the above-mentioned prior art compounds comes within the scope of the present invention. The compound of the present invention imparts durable flame retardancy to 100% polyester fabric at lower bromine add-on levels than the above mentioned Tris compound while also imparting significantly improved water absorption and wicking properties. In addition the compound of this invention is phosphorous-free and therefore does not pollute the environment.